Quiz Kids
Quiz Kids was an academic quiz bowl program for kids. This was one of the first ever quiz bowls hosted. Format (1940-1956) Questions were posed to the kids, who raised their hands to answer. The questions were sent to the show by home people. If a question was answered incorrectly, the home person won a prize; otherwise, they won a consolation prize. For each correct answer, points were awarded based on the question's difficulty. The three kids with the highest scores (originally two) returned on the next show. Each kid received a $100 savings bond for each of their appearences. Format (1978) Each week, five kids appeared: three of them were the highest scorers from the previous show, and the other two were new challengers. The game consisted of four rounds of questions. Each player was given 200 points to start. Throughout the game, correct answers added points to their score, while incorrect answers subtracted points from their score. The First Two Rounds The first two rounds consisted of toss-up questions worth 20 points each; an incorrect answer meant the other players could steal with a correct answer for 10 points. Round 3 The third round was similar to the first two, except it consisted of visual questions: some involved props, and some involved pictures. Final Round A category was announced and the player who buzzed in chose how many points they wanted to play for (anywhere from 20 to 50 points in 10-point increments, depending on the difficulty of the question). A correct answer gave them the points; otherwise, another player could answer for 10 points. ---- All Quiz Kids received a World Book Encyclopedia for their first appearance; for each match they played, they received savings bonds; and the kid with the highest score at the end of the game won a bonus prize. Production Locations For most of the Kelly era, the show was produced in Chicago, IL (although some episodes were produced in New York City, NY). By 1956, production had moved entirely to New York City. The McKrell version was produced in Boston, MA. The CBS Cable version was produced at Cris Craft Television in Los Angeles, CA. Tickets quizkids.jpg 479888_622907964390651_1523180311_n.jpg Merchandise Board Games An activity book filled with quizzes and other brain-building exercises was released by Parker Brothers in 1940 as Quiz Kids Own Game Box (NOTE: Only two different covers exist, but alas it may be the same book.) pic1036199_md.png pic1070759_md.png A battery operated matching game called Quiz Kids Electric Quizzer was released by Rapaport Bros. in 1940, in which sheets of various categories were placed over the metallic game board surface while correct matches were awarded with a buzzing sounds. quizkids_small.jpg Three Edition boxed games called Quiz Kids Radio Question Bee was released by Whitman in 1940, each of these editions features a set of 72 questions and answers on cards the size of playing cards. pic1037874_md.png !B8rnPK!BGk~$(KGrHqZ,!iYEzNc0lssSBM3vhZijq!~~0_35.JPG Pic1038046 md.png Books The Quiz Kids Red and Blue Book released by Saalfield in 1941 were Hardback books featured questions and answers taken from the show. (NOTE: Later, both were released as a single volume.) 615eRaQxCyL._SL500_SS500_.jpg 7430.jpg Quiz Kids Box of Questions and Answers released by Saalfield in 1941 were four slim paperback books with generally easier questions than the other quiz books, packed to gether in a cardboard box. each of them have a hundred sets of questions, grouped in sets of ten. (NOTE:The books were, The Big World, The Americans, Yesterday, Today and Tommorow and Quiz Kids Questions and Answers) $T2eC16FHJGIE9nnWpreoBQ(1qJMU5g~~60_35.JPG Quiz Kids and the Crazy Question Mystery by Carl W. Smith and released by Whitman in 1946, was a work of fiction in which some of the youngsters get involved in a mystery that is set in a haunted castle. 4479911281_6529696fb1_z.jpg !Bmv3OkQBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEtkNg6,g8BLgvFNtiIw~~_35.JPG 227763701_tp.jpg il_fullxfull.383585408_4d5p.jpg The Quiz Kids Questions and Answers book was once released by The Saalfield Publishing Company in 1941. '' 012508001.JPG '' A Houghton Miffin book released in 1947 by Eliza Merril Hickok features a "Behind-the-Scenes" look at the show, it's host Joe Kelly and of course its young stars. written by the show's assistant program director. 41dQt5igXKL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Whatever Happened to the Quiz Kids by Ruth Duskin Feldman was released by Chicago Review in 1982, as it was part nostalgia and part sociology, this look back by an original Quiz Kid examines the pressures of growing up as a gifted child and the experiences of several famous children in adult lives. 7014770-L.jpg Quiz Kids Paper Dolls released by Saalfiled in 1942 includes eight dolls and six pages of clothes. 5809499_1_l.jpg 5809499_2_l.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!n0E63WB()4bBO)th4CSGQ~~60_35.JPG Quiz Kids Follow The Dots and Find The Answers also released by Saalfield in 1942 was a simple book for very young children. !B61RT3Q!Wk~$(KGrHqR,!lEEy+jCyN+(BMye6,CPtg~~-1_35.JPG Postcards Anyone who sent a question to the producers of the show received a postcard acknowledging the contribution. Over the years, a variety of postcard designs were used, featuring host Joe Kelly and several different combinations of kids. (NOTE: Their are nine different card designs, and maybe more.) Quiz_kids_1940s_card.JPG pc273_Quiz_Kids_1.jpg Doll The Quiz-Kin by Madame Alexander in 1953, the 7-inch-tall doll was a young lady who could nod "Yes" or "No" answers by nodding or shaking her head. (NOTE: Because of the collectability of Madame Alexander dolls, this is probably the single most valuable game show collectible on the market, with mint versions sold for several hundred dollars at auction) 0405a.jpg Cancelled Game Version A video game based on the CBS Cable version was originally going to be released for the Atari 2600 by The Great Game Company in 1983, but due to The North American Video Game Crash of '83 plans for it was scrapped and it has never been made, nor released at the time. Rating Inventor Louis G. Cowan Spin-Offs The Quiz Kids Challenge – Aired 1990 in syndication Bay Area Quiz Kids – Localized San Francisco academic quiz show Links Josh Rebich's Quiz Kids Rule Sheets Category:Academic Quiz Category:Childrens Category:NBC shows Category:ABC shows Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Radio Category:Primetime shows Category:Regional Category:Massachusetts Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1940 premieres Category:1940 endings Category:1946 premieres Category:1946 endings Category:1949 premieres Category:1949 endings Category:1951 premieres Category:1951 endings Category:1952 premieres Category:1952 endings Category:1953 premieres Category:1953 endings Category:1954 endings Category:1956 premieres Category:1956 endings Category:1978 premieres Category:1978 endings Category:1981 premieres Category:1982 endings